coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Beattie Pearson
Beatrice "Beattie" Pearson (née Tatlock) was Albert Tatlock's daughter. Born on 21st August 1933, Beattie and grew up in Coronation Street, Weatherfield, where she and her parents Albert and Bessie Tatlock lived at No.1. During World War II, Beattie was sent to Blackpool. The time away from her parents caused her to grow away from them, and they never got along well afterwards. Albert lived out his days in the same house, but Beattie married Norman Pearson in August 1952 and moved to elsewhere in Weatherfield. Beattie kept in contact with some of the neighbours, including the Barlow family. Ida Barlow was a frequent visitor at Beattie's house, and when Ida went missing in 1961 her family thought she was at Beattie's. She had in fact been run over by a bus. When Albert was older, he was constantly encouraged to live with Beattie, as she could take care of him, but neither of them were keen; Beattie told him they hadn't the room, but Albert hated the idea anyway as he knew he wasn't wanted. Beattie was still worried about Albert, and when he was in hospital after being gassed following the installation of an electric cooker in 1973, Beattie got £5 compensation out of plumber Jerry Booth. Albert wasn't very happy when he found out and let Beattie know he didn't want compensation. In the 1980s, with Albert in his late 80s, Beattie visited him more often, both to make sure he was comfortable and to look after her investment. She disapproved of Ken and Deirdre Barlow setting up home at No.1 when they got married in 1981, although Ken had lived there for years and took care of Albert. Beattie accused them of trying to push Albert away, but Deirdre reminded her that Beattie should have been the one taking care of Albert. Already feeling edged out, Beattie was furious when Albert announced he was selling the house to the Barlows rather than leaving it to Beattie in his will. He didn't feel she deserved the house. When Albert died while visiting Beattie in 1984, Beattie arranged the funeral and convinced herself she had been the perfect daughter. Ken and Deirdre kept hold of No.1. The Barlows were still in contact with Pearsons as of December 1988, as Ken and his adopted daughter Tracy went to visit "Auntie Beattie". :A comment by Ida Barlow in Episode 13 (20th January 1961) stated that Beattie had two children and Albert Tatlock told Dr Graham in Episode 24 (3rd March 1961) that they were sons and the family lived in a nicer area than Coronation Street. In Episode 258 (3rd June 1963) Albert stated that her youngest child was a girl. List of appearances External links *Beattie Pearson at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Tatlock family Category:1961 minor characters Category:1962 minor characters Category:1969 minor characters Category:1971 minor characters Category:1973 minor characters Category:1975 minor characters Category:1981 minor characters Category:1983 minor characters Category:1984 minor characters Category:Residents of 1 Coronation Street Category:1933 births Category:1952 marriages